


Homecoming

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: "He knew people were looking, but he paid no mind. His heart and soul had returned.He ran."





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: They were looking, but I didn't care. I ran to him anyway.
> 
> I tried so hard to write this for another pairing, but I couldn't get away from these two beauts. Oh well.

It was supposed to take three weeks, max.

It was an easy mission for someone of Uzumaki Naruto’s skill, and yet…

Four months.

Four months, and he hadn’t returned. Kakashi had assumed the mission would’ve gone by without a problem, which was why he hadn’t thought twice about sending Naruto alone. After six weeks, he’d sent Sakura and Sai off to search for the missing nin. Again, after ten. They’d come back empty-handed each time, just as clueless about their teammate’s whereabouts as before they’d left.

Kakashi was losing his mind, unable to think right in the frustrating absence of the village’s hero. He was in the midst of agitatedly going through reports the moment Sakura rushed into his office, proclaiming,

“He’s back.”

Kakashi didn’t know how he hadn’t immediately noticed Naruto’s chakra upon his return, but he picked up on it in an instant after Sakura’s announcement. He gave no response as he vanished, quickly reaching the ground outside. He knew people were looking, but he paid no mind. His heart and soul had returned.

He ran.

Naruto had hardly made it through the gates before he’d been spotted, several shinobi rushing to him to ask how he was, what had happened. He’d just begun his response when he subconsciously took note of a very familiar chakra heading his way. His words quickly died on his tongue as Kakashi, donning his Hokage cloak, appeared in front of him.

Naruto was expecting a scolding for taking so long, so he said, “I’m sorry, Hokage-sama, I messed up, I-” 

“I was so  _ worried _ ,” Kakashi said, cutting off his former student’s helpless apologies.

Naruto didn’t know how to respond; he just hung his head in remorse, looking back up when he felt Kakashi’s hand brush against his cheek and cup the side of his head. “You really scared me, Naruto…” Kakashi whispered with a soft chuckle.

“I’m sorry… Kakashi…” Naruto whispered back.

Kakashi shook his head in response and continued to disregard the others observing as he swiftly pulled his mask down and connected his and Naruto’s lips. They remained as such for a short, blissful moment before separating and sharing a smile.

“I love you, Naruto-kun.”

“I love you, too, Kakashi-sama.”

“I think we need to discuss your mission… shall we go home?”

Naruto nodded and they were off, people muttering in the distance about the scene they’d witnessed.

“Did you know they were together?”

“I wonder what happened on Uzumaki-san’s mission.”

“Why can’t I be greeted like that after a mission?”

 

**FIN.**


End file.
